Enchanted
by Urponator
Summary: Kagami was infatuated by Kuroko's hair. More often than not he found his hand slipping into the teal-colored hair, feeling the silky strands slipping between his fingers. He can't stop thinking about it. And soon the whole team notices that something's up with Kagami. Kaga/Kuro, with lots of fluff and humor.


_Hello everyone! Thank you for deciding to read this fic! I have to admit I'm pretty nervous about this, since this is my first time publishing one… Since this is the first one I've managed to actually finish! I apologize if it seems too short to some, but I tried my best._

_The main pairing is Kagami/Kuroko, but if you look really closely, you can think that there is a little bit of Aomine/Kise. Nothing romantic really happens between them though, so the non-fans of the pairing should be fine as well._

_I apologize if there are any mistakes, I don't really have anyone who could proof-read my fics for me so there might be mistakes. English isn't my native language, so try to understand if I've messed up something…!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

It took few months for him to realize it – you can't blame him for taking time, he was called Bakagami for a reason – but he was infatuated by Kuroko's hair. More often than not he found his hand slipping into the teal-colored hair, feeling the silky strands slipping between his fingers. And every time this happened, it always felt so wrong to pull his hand away.

Soon Kagami realized it was taking over his mind. He was thinking about it all the time.

In the classroom, when he saw Kuroko sleeping in the middle of class, it took all his willpower to not start petting Kuroko's hair.

In the Maji Burger, when Kuroko was silently drinking his vanilla shake, Kagami spaced out and just looked at his hair without eating his burgers. It happened so often that Kuroko was starting to worry that he was somehow sick.

In the changing room, when Kuroko's hair was dripping with water after the shower, even then Kagami wanted to brush those wet strands away from the smaller boy's eyes.

It finally escalated to the point that the whole team was starting to get worried. They didn't know what was up with Kagami, but they knew something was wrong when he would start spacing out even during their training matches. Something was bothering Kagami so much that it even went higher in priority than basketball.

One day the Seirin team decided to have a serious talk about it when Kagami went to the bathroom.

- I'm sure you've all noticed this but something's up with Kagami, Hyuga started the conversation right after the changing room's door closed. The whole team nodded in agreement.

- Does anyone have any ideas what's wrong with him? Kuroko? The captain continued and everyone turned to look at the shadow who shrugged.

- I have no idea. But this has been going on for almost a month now, it just didn't happen during training until recently so you might not have noticed, Kuroko explained. Koganei let out a deep sigh.

- If even Kuroko doesn't know what's wrong, then who does? He whined. Everyone fell deep into thought, everyone trying to come up with an idea.

After a moment of silence, well, the silence wasn't broken but everyone's attention turned into Mitobe who was explaining something to Koganei. Soon a smile broke into Koganei's lips and he quickly translated Mitobe's words.

- He says maybe Kagami is in love! He declared in a loud voice. Judging by the expressions on everyone's face, it seemed to make sense in everyone's brains.

- That's it! But with whom? I never see him with girls, other than Riko…, Hyuga pondered. They looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. No way. Soon they all turned to look at Kuroko, who – if you inspected really close, you could notice it – was frowning ever so slightly.

- Outside practice, he's usually with me all the time and I haven't seen him talking or even looking at any of the girls in our class, Kuroko told them. But his own mind was confused now; maybe he was wrong. Maybe something had happened when he hadn't been looking. Kuroko bit the inside of his cheek in thought. He didn't want that to be true. No one was allowed to touch his light.

Everyone else continued their conversation, oblivious to Kuroko's worries.

- Maybe he has met someone out of our school? Tsuchida asked, and everyone shook their heads.

- Didn't you know? Kagami is with Kuroko _all_ the time. There's no way Kuroko wouldn't have noticed it, Hyuga corrected him.

- Maybe Kagami's love is a beautiful dove.

- Izuki, do you want to triple your training for tomorrow?

- I don't think we're going to get anything out of this just by talking. What if we just asked him about it? Koganei asked, clearly given up on thinking about it. Everyone nodded.

- Okay! Kuroko, you ask him about it! Hyuga pointed at the shadow, who had a slightly troubled look on his face.

- Why me?

- You're the closest one to him, isn't it obvious? Are you going to disobey your captain's orders? Hyuga towered over him, and Kuroko sighed.

- Fine. I'll ask him about it.

- Ask about what? Teppei – who had just walked into the room from the showers – asked.

- We were just thinking about why Kagami is so out of it lately, and thought it might be because of love! So we thought Kuroko could ask him if he's in love with someone, Koganei explained. A confused look spread to Teppei's face.

- Kagami's love interest? Isn't he…, he started, but stopped as a smile spread to his lips, - Yeah, you should ask him about it. I want to know too.

Hyuga shot a questioning glance at Teppei, but couldn't pursue the topic any longer when the door opened and Kagami walked back in. The captain was left to wonder Teppei's words all by himself, as everyone else engaged in idle chatter with Kagami.

Kise had just finished practice, when he noticed that he had gotten a text. Not expecting anything special, he opened his phone as he drank water from his bottle. He immediately regretted drinking while opening the text as a surprised yelp made him burst out all the water from his mouth, dripping all over his clothes.

- What the hell Kise, that's disgusting! Kasamatsu yelled at him as Kise laughed and brushed the water off his face and returned to his phone. This was the first time Kagami had taken contact with him voluntarily, and what shocked Kise even more was the content of the mail.

"_I need to talk with you about something. Do you have time this Sunday?"_ Kise grinned as he started to type his answer. This sounded way too interesting to pass up on. He had promised to meet Aomine that day, but he could do that after hearing what Kagami had to say.

This had to be something hilarious.

Kagami startled as his phone beeped, signaling that Kise had answered. It had been barely a minute since he sent the text, and Kise had already answered? That damn model answered too fast. Kagami opened the text and grimaced.

"_Of course I can go on a date with Kagamicchi~ I have some business later that day, but that won't stop us from meeting earlier! I'll text you later about the exact time, see you then!"_

"_It's not a date!_" Kagami typed back, and closed his phone. Kuroko had already changed and was now waiting for him. Kagami quickly finished changing. When they walked out of the changing room, Kuroko asked him about it.

- Who were you texting with? The shadow asked innocently, and Kagami gulped. He didn't want to admit that he had taken any contact with Kise, let alone tell that he had asked to meet with the model.

- N-no one special. By the way, do you have any plans for Saturday? I was thinking of buying one CD that day, do you want to come with me? He quickly changed the topic, and he noticed a small frown on Kuroko's face before it returned to the same expressionless one.

- Tomorrow? Okay, I'll come with you. Is the CD you're going to buy from another American band? Kuroko asked and Kagami nodded.

- Yeah, it's a new one from that one band I told you about…

Soon the conversation had strayed away from Kagami's text messages, and Seirin's light was relieved. It was better that Kuroko didn't know about his meeting with Kise. Otherwise the shadow would ask his reason for the meeting, and Kagami couldn't possibly tell Kuroko that it had something to do with him and his hair.

Even now Kagami felt his fingers itching to touch the soft hair on top of Kuroko's head. And when a small smile spread to Kuroko's lips, Kagami couldn't help but think that the other was cute, and it was really a struggle to keep his hand still.

_I need help, otherwise I can't stop myself, _Kagami thought to himself. And Kise was really the only one he could imagine being able to understand his feelings.

Kuroko was annoyed.

He didn't like this situation at all. Not only had the team suspected that Kagami did have a love interest Kuroko didn't know about, but now Kagami had hidden something from him. Usually the light would tell him pretty much everything; he was an open book and didn't even try to change that.

So it was easy to notice that there was something up with those text messages; they weren't from "_no one special_" as Kagami has insisted.

Kuroko knew he was unreasonably angry about this. After all, Kagami was free to have his own private life, secrets that Kuroko didn't know about. Kagami was also free to have a crush on some girl he didn't know about.

But he didn't want that. Kuroko had long passed the phase of trying to deny his feelings, and he wasn't going to start doing that now again. He had been happy with this status quo, happy with being the closest person to Kagami without any hindrances. But now that space was being threatened by some mysterious girl and Kuroko was jealous. He had wanted to monopolize Kagami a bit longer.

But now it seemed that just being happy with their current relationship wasn't enough. Kuroko had to do something to make sure Kagami would stay as his – and only _his _– light.

- Do you want to watch the movie after eating? Kagami asked him, pulling Kuroko from his thoughts. They were currently at Kagami's place, where the other had cooked for them. The shadow nodded in agreement.

He looked at his light as he ate. Kagami hadn't spaced out yet; he had been eating at his normal pace.

But as he knew, it was only question of a time. Soon Kagami was spacing out, looking absent-mindedly to somewhere above Kuroko's eyes. Sometimes Kuroko wondered if there was something in his hair, but he was pretty sure that wasn't it. Probably Kagami just used to stare straight in front of him when in thoughts, and it just happened that the top of Kuroko's head was at the same height.

… This time he wasn't just going to wait for Kagami to snap out of it.

- Is there something in my hair, Kagami-kun? He asked. The reaction his light gave was much more than he had expected though: a blush spread to Kagami's face as he startled and moved his eyes into his plate.

- Nope! Nothing, I was just in my thoughts! Kagami said and started to stuff the food into his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything more.

- Is that so…, Kuroko said while frowning. They finished eating soon after that, and Kagami went to fetch the rented movie from his bag. Kuroko settled down on the couch to wait. Quickly Kagami put the movie on and after grabbing the remote, he sat next to Kuroko.

But Kuroko found it hard to focus on the movie. His thoughts were still filled with this mysterious crush Kagami might have.

After about one quarter of the movie had passed, Kuroko was finally able to relax when Kagami started to stroke his hair. It wasn't that uncommon from Kagami: Kuroko had noticed that usually when they were watching a movie, Kagami always started to pet his hair sooner or later. He figured it was just to find something to do for his hands. He didn't really mind it; the opposite actually. He had started to like the feel of Kagami's fingers stroking his hair.

Kuroko closed his eyes while enjoying himself. Lately Kagami had been stroking his hair less when in public, and so he had to enjoy these moments when he could.

He missed those times when Kagami did this all the time.

After the movie ended, Kagami realized he had been stroking Kuroko's hair for a while. The shadow hadn't said anything about it, so Kagami supposed it was fine for now. But this had to stop. He was starting to develop an addiction, and he didn't want to keep bothering Kuroko with his own weird habit.

With a sigh, he stood up from the couch and went to retrieve the movie from his DVD player.

- Kagami-kun? Kuroko asked behind him as he pressed the button. Kagami felt his heart skip a beat: was Kuroko going to tell him to stop obsessing over his hair? By now, Kuroko must've realized that Kagami indeed did have an obsession in those teal-colored strands.

- What is it? He managed to say. He refused to look back, instead focusing his eyes on the movie that his DVD player had pushed out.

- Do you have a crush on someone? Kuroko asked after few seconds of silence, and Kagami stumbled with the disc, dropping it on the floor. His hands were ever-so slightly trembling as he took the disc from the floor.

- M-me? Why do you ask? Kagami cursed inwardly at himself for stuttering. He felt heat gathering in his cheeks and he refused to look back into Kuroko's direction. It would all be over if he did.

- The team told me to ask, Kuroko explained. It would be an understatement to call the situation awkward. This was way worse than just "awkward."

- What the hell, why do they care? Kagami pretended to be angry, and he sighed, - N-no, there's not really anyone.

The sight of Kuroko's smiling face was flashing in his mind as he spoke. But there's no way he was going to say anything to Kuroko about it. Living in America, he had gotten pretty comfortable with his own bisexuality but he wasn't sure how Kuroko would take it, especially when he was the one Kagami might have feelings for.

He put the disc back into its place. He just hoped that talking with Kise about this was going to help somehow. He didn't want to give up his pride for nothing.

- I see, Kuroko answered behind him. Kagami looked at him, and even though Kuroko's face was expressionless as ever, Kagami sensed that his shadow was having mixed feelings about his answer. Why, that Kagami didn't know, but for some reason Kuroko was confused.

Maybe Kuroko was suspecting something?

Kagami was feeling stressed. He really hoped Sunday would come faster.

Kise was humming to himself as he walked towards the park he had agreed to meet Kagami at. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to get some valuable information about Kagami soon enough, and just the thought of that made him want to rush his feet.

- Kagamicchi~! He called when he finally saw the other boy sitting at the bench. Kagami turned to look at him with a frown.

- Didn't I tell you to not call me that? That kind of nickname doesn't suit me, he said and Kise just laughed.

- No way! Kagamicchi is cute in his own way! He insisted.

- Ugh, don't call me cute. Firstly, I'm not and secondly, it sounds disgusting coming from you, Kagami grimaced, and Kise just grinned at the slight blush on the other's cheeks.

- So, what did Kagamicchi want to talk about? Kise asked as he seated himself next to Kagami, who sighed.

- I… I really don't want to talk about this with a person like you, but I don't really know anyone else I could ask any advice from, Kagami started hesitantly, and patiently Kise just nodded, waiting for him to continue.

- … … I have an obsession over Kuroko's hair. I can't stop myself from ruffling his hair, and I… Why the hell are you laughing?! Kagami yelled when Kise's laughing got so loud that it was obvious that he wasn't even listening anymore.

- I-I'm sorry… Kagamicchi, Kise tried to say through his laughing, and Kagami felt his cheeks heating up as he listened to him.

- I shouldn't have trusted an idiot like you, Kagami grumbled and stood up to walk away, but Kise grabbed the hem of his shirt while trying to calm his laughing.

- Really, I'm sorry Kagamicchi, I just couldn't help myself… I'm sorry, I'll be serious now, the model insisted, stifling his laugh as well as he could. Kagami looked at him with suspicion for few seconds, before he gave up and sat back.

- So, do you have a crush on Kurokocchi? Kise asked, and Kagami lowered his head, cheeks burning up.

- … I might, Kagami confessed, and Kise couldn't help himself going "_aww_" in his mind. He barely managed to stop himself from saying it aloud, and settled for a wide smile instead.

- Are you worried that he might reject you? He asked, and Kagami shot up in surprise, shaking his head.

- No, I mean, I'm not even going to confess to him or anything…! I'm just thinking how can I control myself so I wouldn't bother him by touching his hair all the time, Kagami explained, and it was Kise's turn to look surprised.

- Eeeeh? Why are you not going to confess? Do it, do it! He cheered.

- N-no way. I'm... I'm not even one hundred percent sure I really, really like him in that way, I don't want to bother him by my half-assed feelings. Just because I want to spend all my time with him and keep thinking about him all the time, I can't be sure I really… like him in a romantic way, Kagami struggled with his words. Kise felt his heart grow warm as he looked at this adorable sight.

- Well then, let's make a test whether you like him or not! Would it bother you if Kurokocchi got a girlfriend? Kise asked. The look on Kagami's face really answered his question, but he still waited patiently for the other to say it aloud.

- That's… Of course it would, he might stop coming over to my place and would start focusing less on basketball. It would be problematic for… the team, Kagami explained. Kise sighed. It seemed he needed to use heavier weaponry against this idiot.

- Okay then. Do you want to monopolize Kurokocchi? Would you rather have him spend time with you than anyone else? Kise specified. This time Kagami shouldn't be able to turn this question away with stupid excuses.

- Well, it would be good to practice together a lot, so that we can play better together…, Kagami answered. Kise cursed inwardly. Did this idiot think of anything but basketball?! It seemed Kagami didn't even understand the questions.

Kise sighed. He had to do this straight out.

- Fine. Do you want to kiss Kurokocchi? He blurted out. This time Kagami couldn't misunderstand the question.

Kise watched as Kagami just stared at him, before the question finally sunk in and a wide blush spread all over his face.

- T-t-that's…, Kagami stuttered. Kise grinned. He had finally gotten through that thick head. And besides, Kagami had been in America, why was he getting all flustered up about a kiss? Geez! Kise just couldn't understand Kagami's train of thought.

- … … … Yes, Kagami finally admitted after couple of minutes. Kise just smiled and patted his back.

- There you have your answer! Now all you have to do is confess. I'm sure Kurokocchi will take it well, no matter what! He reassured Kagami. To tell the truth, he was pretty sure that Kuroko would agree, judging from the way he looked at Kagami, but Kise decided to play it sure. He didn't want to accidentally give false hope for Kagami.

- I don't really see the need to confess…, the other tried to fight back, and Kise sighed.

- Geez! You're an idiot, Kagamicchi! Your feelings are getting in the way of your friendship, right? It would be better to just talk about it and explain it, rather than let things grow awkward between you two! Kise reasoned, and the Seirin ace looked at him dumbstruck.

- You sound sure of this…

- I have personal experience, trust me, Kise sighed. Kagami pondered for a while, before he nodded in agreement.

- Fine. I'll do it, he said, and Kise smiled. As they stood up from the bench, Kagami turned to look at him and bowed slightly.

- Thank you for hearing me out. I guess even you can be useful sometimes, Kagami said and Kise pouted.

- You didn't have to add the last part! He whined, before a mischievous smile spread to his lips and he hugged Kagami cheerfully.

- Good luck! I'll be keeping my thumbs up! Promise me you'll text me first to tell how it went, okay?! He said as flustered Kagami tried to push him away. He pulled away with a grin, and Kagami just sighed.

- Thanks. I'll consider it, he answered and Kise laughed. He was pretty sure what the answer would be though, but he still wanted to know right away. Wasn't that his right, after working as a cupid for these two?

- It's a promise then~!

Kuroko sighed. He had been taking #2 for a walk, and he had thought Kagami would join him. But when he had reached the light's home, for his dismay he had learned that the other wasn't home. He had sent a text to Kagami, who had just said he'd be here "soon."

It had been almost half an hour already, and Kagami was nowhere to be seen. Kuroko had been playing with #2 for the whole time, but he was starting to get tired. It was hot outside, and he was starting to get thirsty. Kuroko decided that when Kagami would come back, he would make his light buy a vanilla shake for him.

It took another five minutes before he saw Kagami, who was walking towards him in thoughts. Kuroko took #2 in his arms and waited for Kagami to reach him.

- You owe me a vanilla shake, he finally said when his light was close enough. Kagami yelped in surprise and jumped back.

- Kuroko! Geez, stop scaring me like that, Kagami said before he registered what Kuroko had said, - Ah, do you want to go to the Maji Burger then? He asked, and Kuroko nodded.

- Unless you know some other place where they sell vanilla shakes, then yes, Kuroko said and Kagami shrugged.

- Well, I could make some for you myself. It's not really that hard, and I do have a blender as well, he offered jokingly. At that second, admiration filled Kuroko's heart and he couldn't help but look at Kagami, eyes sparkling with expectation. Kagami startled when he noticed the look on his face.

- So… does this mean you'd rather have me to do some for you…? Kagami asked, and Kuroko nodded as quickly as he could, - Okay, then let's go buy the ingredients, I guess…? Kuroko nodded again, feeling a small smile break on his lips. He _most_ definitely wouldn't give his light up to any woman now.

Kagami felt his cheeks flush at the sight of Kuroko's happy and awaiting look as he was putting the ingredients on his blender. He had to admit that this child-like innocence of Kuroko's was way too cute for him to handle. He tried his best to focus on just making the damn milkshakes, but the way Kuroko was standing right next to him, staring at the blender was almost impossible to ignore.

If Kagami had previously known how happy Kuroko would be with just this, he would've done this long time ago. But it was really getting hard to keep his hands from trembling with nervousness with Kuroko sticking so close to him.

- K-Kuroko, I'll be done soon enough, so you can go sit down and wait? He offered, and to his luck, the shadow just nodded and walked to the table. Kagami sighed in relief: it was easier to breathe without having that adorable stare boring in his back.

It didn't take long before the blender had done its job. Kagami took two tall glasses for him and Kuroko, and went through the shopping bag. He had ended up buying even straws for them. With a sigh he dropped the straws into the glasses and started to pour the milkshake in them.

- Here, he said and put the glass down in front of Kuroko, before sitting on the opposite side of the table with his own glass. The look on Kuroko's face was priceless, as he just stared at the vanilla shake in admiration and wonder.

- You're amazing, Kagami-kun, he said before he started to drink it. Even with his expressionless face, it was hard to miss the happiness radiating from him. Kagami just chuckled and drank a bit of his own.

As he watched Kuroko, he recalled the conversation he had had with Kise. He felt heat gathering in his cheeks and he turned to look at his glass, hoping Kuroko wouldn't notice. It really didn't mean that he had to do it now, right?

Kuroko lifted his face from the now-empty glass, with a small smile adorning his lips.

- I knew I made the right choice when I chose you as my light, he joked and Kagami grinned.

- So you realize my worth after one vanilla shake, huh? He said and a rare chuckle escaped from Kuroko's lips.

- I'll be really jealous of your girlfriend when you get one; she gets to have these whenever she wants…, Kuroko said, a bit sullenly. Kagami felt his eyes widen. Maybe this would be a good chance.

He hesitated for just few seconds.

"_Ah, to hell with it._" He finally thought.

- Well, if you'll do me the honor of being your boyfriend, I could do these for _you _everyday, he said. To his own surprise, he managed to say it calmly and without stuttering, but he knew that his cheeks were flaming red.

He took a glance at Kuroko, who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open in shock, and if Kagami wasn't mistaken, there was a slight blush on Kuroko's cheeks.

- … Kagami-kun, that's surprisingly cunning of you to make an offer like that, Kuroko finally said with a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

- Well excuse me, Kagami said, knowing that if even possible, his face took an ever darker shade of red. But Kuroko's smile meant that at least he wasn't totally rejecting him, right?

- If you're really serious about your offer, then yes. I'd be happy to, Kuroko confirmed his suspicion, with a smile on his lips. Kagami couldn't stop the wide, happy grin spreading to his face.

- Oh damn, if I just had known you love those damn vanilla shakes so much, maybe I should've done this earlier, he said merrily as he looked how the smile didn't leave Kuroko's face for even a second.

- What can I say, vanilla shakes are just so good. And when a cute person like Kagami-kun offers me himself as a package with them, how could I refuse? Kuroko mused, and Kagami felt his face burning up once again.

- ... Do you want another glass then? There's plenty left…, Kagami said, trying to cover his face with his hand as he stood up.

- Yes, please, Kuroko answered and stood up as well with his glass. Now that he was up, Kagami noticed that his legs were slightly trembling as he walked back to the blender. He could hear Kuroko's footsteps behind him, and he turned around to take Kuroko's glass from him. But Kuroko didn't give it to him.

- Kagami-kun, could you do me a favor? He instead asked. The sudden question overrode the embarrassment in Kagami's mind, as he nodded in confusion. Kuroko smiled and started to tug his shirt to pull him down. Obediently Kagami lowered his head reflexively.

The feel of Kuroko's lips on his own immediately took over his mind. For a moment, his world froze and all he could feel was those soft lips kissing his own. Before he even noticed it, he had wrapped his arms around Kuroko, pulling him even closer.

It felt like years passed, but when Kuroko parted their lips, suddenly the time felt so short.

And Kagami wanted more.

He closed the distance between their lips again, and slipped out his tongue to taste Kuroko's lips. Reflexively Kuroko parted his lips, giving Kagami an opening to slip in through. As expected, Kuroko tasted like the vanilla shake, and the light just thought that this was what Kuroko was supposed to taste like. He hungrily demanded more and more from Kuroko, who let out a small moan as Kagami's hand slipped in his hair, pushing them even closer.

They were pulled harshly back to reality when #2 barked right next to them, and they quickly pulled away from each other.

- What is it? Do you want to go out? Kuroko turned to the dog and Kagami smiled. Maybe it was better this way: he wasn't sure he could've been able to stop himself if that had continued for even one second longer.

- Kagami-kun, I think #2 needs to go out, Kuroko said calmly – even though he was panting ever-so slightly, with a faint blush still adorning his cheeks. Kagami just nodded.

- Yeah, let's go for a walk, he agreed.

As they went to put on their shoes, Kagami remembered his "promise" with Kise. He took his phone and quickly typed a short message before putting the phone back in his pocket. To his surprise, Kuroko was staring at him.

- Who did you text? Kuroko asked, with a small pout on his lips. Kagami just smiled and tousled his hair. Kuroko closed his eyes with a smile as the hand ruffled through his hair.

- It was for Kise, Kagami confessed and wasn't surprised by the confused look Kuroko gave him, - It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get out, okay? He said, and Kuroko nodded. Kagami smiled and lowered his head to give a small peck on Kuroko's lips before he opened the door.

Kagami had to admit that he owed Kise quite a lot now.

Kise heard his phone beeping in his bag, and excitedly he took it in his hand. When he confirmed that it was from the person he was hoping it to be from, he chuckled and opened the message with a wide smile.

"_Thanks._" The short message told him everything that he needed to know, and Kise squealed happily as he closed his phone and put it back into his back. As soon as he did that, he was met by Aomine's suspecting look.

- The hell was that? He asked, and Kise just grinned.

- Let's just say that I have done something good~, Kise said happily, - Like bringing a couple together.

- Huh… So even you can do something useful sometimes, Aomine said, and Kise whined with a pout adorning his lips.

- Why are you and Kagamicchi saying the same thing?! He complained, and immediately realized his mistake. He brought his hand to his lips while saying "whoops", as a mischievous grin fell to Aomine's lips.

- Heeeh, so with whom you have paired Kagami with? Aomine asked, and Kise tried to avoid looking into his eyes.

- No one special…? He tried to say, but he knew that eventually he would have to give up. He just couldn't win against Aomine.

"_Sorry Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi! I'm truly sorry~_" Kise apologized in his mind as he tried his best to struggle against Aomine's inspection.

- So… you have an obsession with my hair, and you went to consult Kise-kun about it? Kuroko confirmed what Kagami had just explained to him. They were walking in the park close to Kagami's home.

- Basically, yes…, Kagami nodded. Kuroko couldn't help smiling. Kagami started to worry about the weirdest things if left alone, it seemed.

- And that's why you've been acting weird for a whole month now? He confirmed, and Kagami nodded again. Kuroko could see a slight blush on his light's cheeks, and he smiled. He never used to think he'd call a man taller and stronger than him cute, but there really was no other way to describe Kagami's embarrassed expression.

- I don't mind it, Kuroko said, and Kagami turned to look at him, with a look that was trying to act serious, but Kuroko could see the happiness hidden behind that look. He didn't really understand why Kagami liked his hair that much, but, Kuroko was happy that he did. Maybe now the times would return when Kagami would tousle his hair whenever there was a chance for it.

He would most definitely like that.

- Really? You don't? Kagami confirmed, and Kuroko nodded.

- Yes, you don't have to worry about it. To tell you the truth, I actually like it as well so… please do, Kuroko admitted. Too late he realized how embarrassing his words were, but he pretended like it was nothing. He wasn't going to make it even more embarrassing by worrying over it.

- That's good then! Kagami said with a smile, and soon Kuroko felt his light's hand tousling his hair. Kuroko closed his eyes happily and enjoyed the feeling. When Kagami pulled his hand away, the shadow decided to ask something as well.

- Kagami-kun, there's something I would like to do as well. It's something I've been thinking about for a while now, so do you mind if I go ahead? Kuroko asked determinedly, and Kagami just nodded, tilting his head in confusion, - Then, I'll go ahead… Kuroko said and wrapped his arms around Kagami, resting his head against the other's chest.

"_Ahh, I was right…"_ Kuroko thought as he felt the warmth of Kagami's body. He had always wondered how it would feel to hug the taller boy. He had always had the image that Kagami would be warm and soft, someone you'd want to hug again and again. And he had been right. He also liked Kagami's smell.

… The more he thought about it, the less he wanted to let go of his light. Kuroko squeezed as hard as he could, before he finally let go. When he took his distance, he could finally see Kagami's face. A chuckle escaped from his lips when he saw the flustered look on Kagami's face, and he decided to hug him again.

- I'll let you tousle my hair all you want, but you have to promise that in return, I can hug you whenever I want, Kuroko said. As soon as he said that, he felt Kagami's arms close around him as well, and soon he found himself embraced with warmth all around. Flashbacks from childhood came into Kuroko's mind, and he chuckled.

- Hugging Kagami-kun feels like I'm hugging a mother, he joked and soon he felt both of Kagami's hands tousling his hair.

- You just had to ruin the moment, huh, Kuroko? And what do you mean by "a mother"? I'm a man, how can hugging me feel the same as hugging a mother? Kagami asked in confusion.

- When I'm hugging Kagami-kun, I feel all warm and safe, and I don't want to let go. It's also reassuring… Oh. I need to tell everyone that when they cry, they should hug you. I'm sure that would make them feel better. It's a great plan, Kuroko told Kagami, who just sighed and shook his head.

- No way, that'd be just weird. And besides, hugging me is reserved only for you, Kagami added coolly. Kuroko felt his heart thump at that, and he smiled. For some reason, those words made him really, really happy.

- I think I like that idea too, he said to Kagami, who grinned.

- But in return, tousling your hair will be reserved for me, okay? The light asked, and took a hold of Kuroko's hand, pulling him along so that they could continue walking. Kuroko nodded happily, taking a better hold of Kagami's hand.

- Yes, Kagami-kun.

When Monday came, Kuroko had already managed to forget the whole thing with the team. So when right before training Hyuga stopped him from leaving the changing room with Kagami, it took him a few seconds to understand what the whole team staring at him wanted from him.

- So? Is he in love with someone? Koganei asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Kuroko pondered few seconds. He hadn't really thought what he was going to tell the team about this – after all, he had forgotten the whole thing.

- Yes, he is.

- He is?! With whom? Hyuga asked. Everyone else looked almost as shocked, everyone except Teppei who had a knowing smile on his lips. A small, mischievous smile jumped on Kuroko's lips as he answered.

- Someone you all know, he answered bluntly, and walked away. Everyone tried to call him back, but with determination he walked over to Kagami, who was understandably confused about how everyone else had packed up in front of the changing room, and were now staring at their direction. Kuroko smiled – confused Kagami was adorable. When Kuroko finally reached his destination, Kagami turned to look at him.

- Kagami-kun? Kuroko asked, and Kagami just nodded, waiting for him to continue, - I want a hug, he declared shamelessly. He watched happily as Kagami startled and a blush spread to his cheeks.

- R-right now? He confirmed, and Kuroko just nodded, - O-okay then, if you're sure… Kagami stuttered and with a satisfied smile Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami, feeling the other's hand closing around him as well. He knew that by now, the whole team was probably stunned with shock, and he chuckled a bit, before pulling away.

- Thank you, Kagami-kun. I feel better already, he smiled and Kagami just mumbled something, cheeks flaming red and soon he reached to tousle Kuroko's hair.

- Let's just start training already, stupid, Kagami said and Kuroko nodded.

- Yes, Bakagami-kun, Kuroko said mischievously, and soon both of Kagami's hands were tousling his hair roughly.

- Don't call me Bakagami so naturally! It's annoying! Kagami complained before he took a basketball and threw it at Kuroko, - Here.

Back in front of the changing room, the rest of the Seirin team was just as Kuroko had thought them to be: stunned with shock. Well, almost everyone. Teppei was chuckling to himself as he looked at the duo, and patted everyone's backs.

- Now, now! You shouldn't freeze up like that, we still need to practice! His words pulled everyone back, and quickly everyone rushed over to Kagami and Kuroko.

- Congratulations, you two! Koganei cheered as he patted their backs.

- Geez, Kuroko, you could have just told us it straight out, Hyuga complained, but a smile was hanging on his face as well.

- Hyuga, nice! You could've told us straight out your relationship wasn't exactly straight!

- Izuki, how about you go run couple hundred laps around the school? Like, right now? Hyuga glared at the boy who shook his head in panic. In the meantime, Mitobe shook both Kuroko's and Kagami's hands, with an accepting smile on his lips.

- Thank you, Mitobe-senpai, Kuroko said and Kagami nodded as well. The shadow couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. He was really glad their team was so accepting.

Their happy chattering got interrupted when Riko walked into the room.

- Why aren't you people practicing already?! Do I need to double your training? She asked, and Koganei took it on himself to explain.

- Kagami and Kuroko are dating now! He declared, and the coach smiled.

- So you finally got together, huh. Congrats! Riko said, before blowing her whistle, - Training starts now! Start by stretching!

Kuroko smiled at Kagami, who just ruffled his hair.

"_Seirin really is the best team", _Kuroko thought to himself and smiled.

And Kagami was the best wife he could ever have.

_Thank you for reading this 'til the end! I hope you liked it, I honestly tried my best~! I had trouble finishing this, since in reality I wanted to write more and more and more and… You probably get the point. I wish I could've written more of Mitobe – after all, he's my favorite character right after Kuroko – but it seems I have to save my love for Mitobe for some other fic…_

_I would've also liked to write a bit more about Aomine and Kise – I even thought I'd write a part where they come to congratulate the new couple, but I thought that might be pushing it too far. Though, if there are people interested in it, then please tell me. I might write a sequel then! _

_I think I've babbled on enough. Please review, I want to know is there any point in writing more fics and of course constructive criticism is always welcome._

_Thank you again! I love you all!_

_EDIT: There will be sequel! I will post it as a separate piece soon, and it will probably be at least two chapters long. I hope you'll read it as well! It'll go by the name "Proof". I think I need to mention that this sequel will have a bit more of AoKise, so if you really, really hate the pairing then I don't think you want to read this sequel. There won't be much though, so it shouldn't bother too much, I hope._

_Please look forward to it, I know I am! I love all of you who have taken the time to read this fic and especially those who took the time to review and/or favorite this fic! _


End file.
